Communicate!
by shinseina
Summary: Kumpulan cracks garing, terinspirasi dari vidclip 'Yellow Moon'… guess whot? Mobile! Mereka 'kan punya monitor, network… bahkan wireless! Nah, kenapa nggak handphone sekalian?


**Disclaimer: Semua karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi. ****Saya hanya punya satu tuxedo cat jantan dan satu kucing kampung betina.**

Well,,,,,,, EN—JOY~!

**Communicate!**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_(Suatu hari cerah di warung Ichiraku)_

Pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat familiar tengah menyantap porsi ramennya dengan suka cita, di samping pemuda itu ada dua remaja lain yang sedang mendebatkan sesuatu. Salah satu dari mereka, berambut merah jambu, berkata keras-keras,

"...dasar cowok nggak-peka!"

"Mau dibilang berapa kalipun, Sakura-san...aku memang seperti ini."

Sakura menghela nafas keras-keras lalu berpaling pada si pirang—yang saat itu sedang meneguk sisa ramennya dengan berisik.

"Dia payah—ara~ Ayame-san," Sakura menyapa gadis Ichiraku yang baru saja mengantar pesanan dan melangkah di samping Naruto, "...apa itu?"

Ayame mendongak sambil mengangkat benda berwarna kuning cerah yang dibawanya. Berbentuk kotak seukuran telapak tangan dengan berbagai tombol dengan angka dan huruf tertera di separuh bagian bawah sementara layar monitor mini di separuh bagian atas.

"Ini?"

Baik Sai maupun Naruto ikut mendongak.

"Telepon selular. Handphone. Alat komunikasi terbaru. Memangnya kalian para ninja tidak tahu? Produk ini keluar hampir setengah tahun lalu lho."

Naruto menggeleng. Setengah tahun lalu dia ada di antah berantah, latihan _ala _shinobi dengan Sennin-mesum. Walau ada waktu untuk mengecek trend komunikasi, sejak awal dia memang tak punya kemauan untuk mau tahu... lagipula setelah pulang ke Konoha dia sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai misi.

Tapi Naruto cukup terkejut karena Sakura-chan si pengamat-jaman juga tidak tahu. Dan Sai... Sai. Mana mungkin cowok minim-ekspresi itu mengikuti perkembangan dunia...

Seakan membaca pikiran Naruto, Sai berdehem lalu menunjuk.

"Ah. Aku pernah baca dari selebaran di suatu tempat."

Naruto hampir tersedak kuah ramennya.

Sakura mengabaikan kedua rekan satu timnya yang mulai berdebat dan langsung menanyai Ayame lebih lanjut mengenai 'telepon selular'. Beberapa sesi tanya jawab setelah itu dia langsung memutuskan untuk segera memilikinya. Bagaimanapun alat itu sangat praktis, jauh lebih praktis dari Kuchiyose pembawa pesan atau burung pembawa pesan atau... ninjutsu Sai.

"Tapi," Ayame berkata menengahi saat Sakura berdebat dengan Sai mengenai penting-tidaknya 'benda' itu digunakan dalam misi, "...jangkauan transmisinya masih rendah di Konoha. Kalian hanya bisa menggunakannya radius tigapuluh kilo dari menara pemancar di sana itu," dia menunjuk arah tertentu.

"Tapi menurutku tetap praktis kok!"

Sore itu Sai dan Naruto diseret paksa ke toko elektronik terdekat.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_(Keesokan harinya)_

Tsunade bukan seorang yang tak mau mengikuti perkembangan jaman, dia hanya ingin memegang prinsip-prinsip kerahasiaan informasi. Atau begitulah menurutnya sendiri.

Dan dia seharusnya menolak apapun yang mempercayakan aliran berita hanya pada mesin ketik mungil dengan tombol merepotkan ini...'merepotkan' sebenarnya kata yang lebih cocok diucapkan Shikamaru.

Tapi kemampuan persuasi Sakura berhasil membuatnya melunak dan menerima 'hanpon' sebagai alat komunikasi alternatif yang cukup relevan terhadap keefektifan waktu daripada burung pembawa pesan. Alat ini bisa digunakan di seluruh Konoha dan dia bisa memanggil shinobi yang dia inginkan hanya dengan memencet tombol tertentu.

Tentu saja...dia hanya akan menggunakannya sebagai 'alat pemanggil' dan bukan alat pengirim berita penting lintas-desa. Tidak. Bodohkah dia?

Maka hari itu juga, Godaime Hokage, segera membuat kebijakan yang menganjurkan (memerintahkan, tepatnya) seluruh Jounin dan Chuunin untuk memiliki hanpon.

Dan betapa herannya dia setelah tahu bahwa hampir separuh shinobi Konoha sudah memiliki perangkat ini.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_(Beberapa minggu kemudian)_

"Jadi... Kau nggak tahu bagaimana caranya mengirim pesan?" Sakura berkata datar, memasang tampang datar, dan memandang Gennin berambut pirang di depannya itu dengan ekspresi _'Tch, Kamisama! Bantulah shinobi bego ini!'_. Naruto mengangguk agak takut-takut, setengah menunggu timpukan dari Chuunin di depannya itu— yang tak pernah datang.

"Ne, Sakura-chan... Nggak ada gunanya aku punya benda ini."

"Itu karena Kau nggak mau belajar selain ninjutsu! Dengar—" Sakura menyambar handphone oranye cerah dari tangan Naruto dan memencet beberapa tombol, terkejut saat membaca huruf pertama yang muncul di layar, "...lho, Itachi-Uchiha?"

Naruto mencoba merebut handphone-nya tapi gagal.

"Tahu cara memasukkan nomor orang lain tapi nggak tahu cara mengirim pesan?" Sakura berseru heran, "Lupakan itu! Yang lebih penting—darimana dapat nomornya Uchiha Itachi? Memangnya Nuke-nin juga bisa punya handphone? Buat apa?"

Naruto bergumam, berusaha tidak memandang mata Sakura, "...jangan tanya aku, Sakura-chan. Angka itu sudah ada sejak beberapa hari lalu... Bukan aku yang mengetiknya! Waktu itu aku kena genjutsu. Mungkin saat kena genjutsu... Lagipula Itachi sudah mati dan yang kena genjutsu sebenarnya bunshinku jadi aku nggak tahu bagaimana orang itu bisa memasukkan nomornya ke—ah, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mengabaikan monolog Naruto dan menghubungi nomor yang dimaksud. Naruto, di lain pihak, menatapnya dengan tampang setengah tertarik, setengah takjub.

...dan Sakura menunggu nada dering dari seberang...

Tak ada jawaban.

_Masalah jaringan. Sial. Tidak! Itachi tewas 'kan? _

_Mungkin nomor ini sudah diabaikan?_

"Shannaroo~," Sakura berteriak melawan logikanya sambil memencet tombol handphone Naruto kuat-kuat, mendengarkan melalui speaker, mendesah jengkel lalu kembali menghubungi nomor yang dituju hingga...

...

...

_(mulai detik ini Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut menempelkan telinganya di speaker, di dekat tangan Sakura yang menggenggam handphone miliknya)_

….

_"…semacam itu benar-benar ada. __Beep."_

Itu… lebih mirip suara Sasuke.

"SASUKE? Apa itu tadi Sasuke?"

Sakura mematikan sambungan dan menggeleng.

"Bukan. Itu tadi namanya pesan suara. Tapi benar suara Sasuke."

"Apa katanya?" Naruto bertanya antusias, samasekali tak tertarik dengan 'pesan suara'.

Sakura memencet tombol tertentu lagi dan kali ini menempelkan bagian speaker ke telinga Naruto. Beberapa detik setelah bunyi nada sambung terdengar suara yang jelas-jelas milik Sasuke, berkata,

_"...Itachi tak bisa menjawabmu karena dia sudah tak ada di dunia ini." _

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"_Disini adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke, bicara. Kalau Kau bawa pesan yang bisa membantuku menghancurkan Konoha, akan kuterima dengan imbalan secukupnya. Kalau Kau bawa pesan tak berguna seperti tawaran berlangganan cat kuku atau komentar tak-penting atas kalimatku sebelum ini...bersiaplah menerima Mangekyou via gelombang elektronik."_

Hening lagi.

"_Ya. Jutsu semacam itu benar-benar ada. __Beep." _

...

...

"KENAPA HARUS MENGHANCURKAN KONOHA?"

Sakura cepat-cepat memutus sambungan. Bagaimana kalau Mangekyou via gelombang elektronik memang benar-benar ada?

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan berkata tenang, "Itu berarti, Sasuke ada di radius tigapuluh kilo dari sini. Akan kulaporkan pada Tsunade-shisou agar kita bisa membentuk tim secepatnya."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_(suatu tempat di tengah padang)_

"Benda ini berisik banget!" Suigetsu melempar handphone berwarna merah darah ke arah Juugo, yang menangkapnya setengah hati.

"Kok Kau bisa dapat—? Bukannya ini milik Sasuke?"

"_Hmh_! Dia menjatuhkannya saat pertarungan dengan Hachibi. Aku cuma memungutnya. Aku nggak tahan dengan bunyinya! Benda itu terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara sepanjang hari!"

"Kau hanya belum tahu cara mematikannya 'kan?" Juugo mengamati alat komunikasi di tangannya itu dengan tampang tertarik.

"Memang Kau bisa?"

Juugo, mengabaikan komentar pedas Suigetsu, memencet salah satu tombol, membatin saat menemukan simbol menarik di layar, _'Apa ini? Pesan suara? Dari Uzumaki Naruto? Oke...dengarkan!'_

Dia berusaha tak terlonjak saat seseorang berseru, asalnya dari benda merah yang dia pegang itu, _"SASUKE? Apa itu tadi Sasuke?"_

Suara itu seakan berfungsi sebagai mantra; Sasuke muncul. Dia seketika menjambret handphone merah dari tangan Juugo yang langsung mengangkat tangan dengan sikap defensif dan menunjuk Suigetsu, "Dia memungutnya saat kita bertarung dengan Hachibi!"

Tidak sesuai dugaan Juugo sebelumnya; Suigetsu ternyata hanya mendapat lirikan yang biasa walau minus Sharingan. Sasuke malahan mengikuti teladan Juugo dan membuka pesan suara yang kedua, masih dari nama yang sama. Oh, tentu saja...

_ "KENAPA HARUS MENGHANCURKAN KONOHA?"_

Hening lama sekali.

Lalu, pelan-pelan, Sasuke bergumam, "Usuratonkachi... kalau saja aku benar-benar bisa menggunakan Mangekyou via gelombang elektronik..."

Juugo dan Suigetsu hanya saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu masing-masing sementara Sasuke melangkah pergi sambil bergumam,

"Ayo cepat pindah dari sini."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Second time: EN—JOY~!

**Communicate!**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_(YakiniQ resto)_

Saat ini Ino tengah mengawasi Chouji menata daging di atas tungku.

Membiarkan Chouji menikmati dunia memanggang adalah salah satu syarat penting dalam menjaga keharmonisan acara makan mereka... Ngomong-ngomong soal 'mereka', Ino mengalihkan pandangan dari tungku pembakaran pada Sai, Sakura, Lee, dan Shikamaru yang baru datang.

"...Lee? Mana Naruto?"

Sepertinya semua orang mau menjawab, tapi suara Sakura lebih dulu terdengar, "Nggak apa-apa Lee, aku mengundangmu justru karena Naruto nggak ada!" lalu dia beralih pada Ino dan Chouji, "Dia sibuk latihan. Aku ngajak Lee untuk menggantikan Naruto."

"Latihan lagi?"

" Aku kasihan padanya. Voucher makan ini 'kan dia yang dapat!"

"Kalau Kau merasa kasihan sama Naruto tolong juga kasihanilah kami, Chouji. Jangan makan melebihi porsi voucher!" Shikamaru berkata dari sudut, tapi yang diperingatkan hanya meringis dan meneruskan kerjanya menata potongan daging.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka duduk mengelilingi meja dan mulai menyantap yakiniku—atau lebih tepatnya mencegah Chouji menghabiskan semua daging yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sayang sekali Naruto nggak datang. Daging kali ini enak banget!"

"Kau sih apa saja enak!"

"Memang dia latihan dimana?" Chouji menghiraukan komentar Ino, mengambil empat potong daging jauh lebih cepat dari gerakan tangan Hattake Kakashi saat membentuk segel.

"Naruto mungkin akan terganggu tapi biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih!" Lee mengeluarkan handphone berwarna hijau gelap, memegangnya seolah benda itu sangat berharga.

"Sinyalnya tak akan sampai," Sakura mengingatkan.

"Oh...,"

Lee baru akan menyimpan telepon selularnya ketika benda itu mulai berteriak keras, _"Jawablah panggilan ini dengan semangat masa muda!" _

Sebenarnya bukan benda itu yang berteriak; lebih mirip rekaman suara Gai Maito... Namun Lee telah memencet salah satu tombol dengan kekuatan berlebih, sebelum semua orang mulai mengambil kesimpulan, dan mengarahkan mulutnya empat senti meleset dari mikrophone, "ADAAPATENTEN?" dan dia tak seharusnya berteriak sekeras itu...

Sakura tersedak potongan daging saat suara Tenten yang terdengar melalui speaker tak kalah keras dengan teriakan Lee.

_"LEE! KAU DIMANA? TEMANI AKU KE TOKO PERALATAN NINJA IWA, FUMA-SHURIKENKU SUDAH BERKARAT DAN ADA BEBERAPA FUUIN YANG HARUS DIISI ULANG!"_

Adu teriak dimulai,

"EH? BUKANNYA SUDAH JANJI SAMA NEJI? AKU SAAT INI DENGAN SAKURA-SAN DI WARUNG YAKINIKU!"

Shikamaru tampaknya mau membungkam mulut Lee tapi dia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Lagipula dia juga tak bisa menyuruh Tenten memelankan suara dari seberang sana.

"WARUNG YAKINIKU? HUH. NEJI SEBENARNYA BISA KUHUBUNGI—TAPI DIA BICARA NGELANTUR! AKU JADI MALAS NGAJAK DIA..."

"KALAU BEGITU AKAN KUCOBA. MUNGKIN DIA SEDANG MINUM TEH DENGAN HIASHI-SAN. DIA SUKA LUPA."

Semua orang menghela nafas saat Lee mematikan ponselnya dan mereka mulai mengernyit lagi saat dia menekan tombol lain dan bersiap menelepon...

Chouji sudah menyambar daging Lee yang tak tersentuh, Ino menyambar lengannya dan memberi peringatan lewat tatapan kejam. Lee? Dia masih konsisten menempelkan handphone di dekat telinga.

Beberapa detik kemudian,

"UH, OH... NEJI? TENTEN MENYURUHMU— KENAPA DENGAN HANABI-SAN? HALO? HEI? AKU BICARA DENGANMU—" Lee memasang tampang khawatir pada Shikamaru yang duduk tepat di depannya lalu berkata, "Tenten benar."

Sakura langsung merebut ponsel Lee dan menempelkan telinganya ke speaker...

"Kukira cuma Naruto saja yang bego," dia memencet tombol tertentu dan memasang mode loudspeaker, "Ini namanya—,"

Suara licin Hyuuga Neji terdengar dari speaker, _"Bukan ideku membuat pesan suara tapi ini perintah Hanabi-sama. Jadi apapun urusanmu denganku tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi—huh? Saya tidak sedang menyebut nama Anda disini Hanabi-sama. Ah, maaf. Beep."_

"Pesan suara!" Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mengernyit setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Neji yang tadi tidak sempat dia dengar, "...dan tolong beritahu Tenten soal ini juga!"

"...tapi jenis pesan suara yang... aneh," Ino menambahkan agak geli.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_(Tiga jam kemudian)_

Neji sedang menerima omelan singkat dari Tenten karena terlambat menemani kunoichi itu ke toko peralatan ninja setempat di wilayah Iwa. Bagaimanapun bukan salahnya kalau ada pertemuan mendadak antar Jounin dan dia harus meninggalkan ponselnya di meja pendaftaran...

Neji menyambar ponselnya dan membiarkan Tenten menggerutu. Ada dua pesan suara yang masuk; dari Lee dan dari... Hanabi-sama? Dia baru sekali mendapat pesan dengan jenis seperti ini...

"_Pesan suara!" _Neji kenal suara itu; Haruno Sakura, _"...dan tolong beritahu Tentensoal ini juga!"_

_"...jenis pesan suara yang... aneh,"_ memang seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti anjuran Hanabi-sama! Bagaimanapun suara kali ini mungkin milik Yamanaka Ino. Tapi Neji masih mendengarkan.

_"Bagaimana cara membuatnya? Ajari aku, Sakura-san!"_ suara Lee.

_"Berapa lama Kau punya ponsel?"_ dan kalau tidak salah suara ini milik seorang ANBU bernama Sai.

_"Oh, diam Sai. Begini— lhoh, aku belum mematikannya. __Suara kita terekam."_

_ "Kalau begitu matikan. __Mendokuse."_ suara bernada malas ini; Shikamaru.

Lalu seseorang bersendawa keras, dan suara lain, Ino, membahana, _"SOPAN SEDIKIT, CHOUJI~!"_

_ "Sori."_

Sekarang terdengar suara benturan dan bunyi 'krakk' kencang, disertai jeritan Lee, _"HANPONKU~~!"_

_"Oww... sori, Lee, Sakura, Sai! Aku cuma mau menghindari pukulan Ino. Benar!"_

_ "Shannaro~ Chouji! Tadi itu sakit!"_

_ "Sori."_

_ "...handphoneku..."_

"_Sori."_

Bunyi keresekan dan suara Lee semakin mendekat.

_ "...handphoneku..."_

_ "...sori, sori, Lee."_

"_..."_

"_Eh? Sai? Sori..."_

_ "Berhenti minta maaf. Terus saja__ mengunyah seperti babi, gendut."_

_"..."_

_ "..."_

Kali ini hanya terdengar suara orang-orang berbincang di latar belakang. Aneh, Neji membatin, sekumpulan shinobi yang tadinya mengobrol dengan berisik langsung terdiam begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Sai. Keheranan, dia menduga pesannya sudah selesai.

Tapi...betapa salahnya dia.

_"NIKUDAN SENSHAaa~~~~Beep."_

...

...

Mencoba fokus, Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pesan kedua.

_"Neji-kun. Tolong hapus pesan suaramu sekarang juga. Aku tak mau namaku disebut-sebut di situ. Dan ayah memintamu ikut pertemuan keluarga di doojo utama."_

Terdengar bunyi keresekan sebelum suara Hanabi muncul lagi,

_"Ah. Tadi salah satu teman setim-mu; Rock Lee datang. Dia babak belur dan mencarimu. Apa Kau yang menghajarnya dan dia datang mau balas dendam? Beep."_

Neji menyimpan ponselnya hati-hati dan melangkah ke arah Tenten yang sudah memanggilnya dengan antusias—mungkin menyuruhnya ikut memilihkan pelapis-fuma shuriken...

Agenda kegiatan Hyuuga Neji malam ini: memberi saran yang mungkin kali ini juga tidak didengar Tenten, ikut pertemuan klan Hyuuga di doojo utama, menghapus pesan suaranya dan... menjenguk Lee.


End file.
